


I'll take care of you.

by Rogue1987



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Drunk Dancing, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/pseuds/Rogue1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka gets extremely drunk after winning La Decima. </p><p>It makes him a tad more bold and reckless about his feelings.</p><p>Fabio decides to babysit him to make sure he doesn't get into trouble, but that doesn't really go according to the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll take care of you.

**Author's Note:**

> So in this story Luka and Fabio are both divorced from their wives, not because I don't love Vanja and Andrea but because I don't approve of cheating. 
> 
> Iker and Sergio are sort of together in this story but they will play a background role, my Seriker story about La Decima will come in a while.

_24th of May, 2014, Lisbon_.

Fabio was cheering at the top of his lungs.

The whole night had been such a bliss, _finally_ winning Real's tenth Champions league title was an absolute dream and he felt so privileged to have been there to enjoy it with his friends and teammates.

He had lost all hope for a long time, just like most of his teammates, seeing as how Atletico had lead the game with 1-0 for over ninety minutes.

Fabio had been subbed off in the second half and he _knew_ that he had screwed up, he wasn't sure why but he just knew that he was being rightfully subbed.

His head was just not in the game, he had been stiff from his nerves and he just felt-a bit off.  
So Marcelo had taken his spot and showed everyone what he was truly made off.

He did one hell of a job and Fabio was genuinely proud of him.  
Then when all hope seemed to be lost and they were deep into extra time, the only man who had believed in it all night had scored the liberating header.

Sergio Ramos had done it, _he_ had brought hope of La Decima back into everybody's hearts.  
Suddenly all was possible again and Fabio could just feel that they would win it now.

The first half of extra time went on without any goals and Fabio got nervous again, what if they went into penalties?  
He seriously didn't think his heart or blood pressure could survive that so he was praying to whatever god was listening for one of his teammates to score.

And god had answered his prayer.  
Because Bale had scored after a beautiful assist from Angel Di Maria.

The whole stadium seemed to explode and Fabio _knew_ in his heart that they would win it now, nothing could take it away from them anymore.  
Things got even better when Marcelo scored a few minutes later, and Fabio wiped a tear away when he saw his friend cry in Iker's arms.

Cristiano also got his goal, it was a penalty but still, a goal was a goal and Fabio was very proud of his best friend.  
Then the referee blew the whistle and the party broke loose everywhere around him.

He found himself in everyone's arms at some point, but nobody seemed to be registering in his mind.  
Everything was happening so chaotic and fast and he was feeling so many things at once.

They went to get the cup and Iker and Sergio presented it to the fans, beaming with pride.  
Fabio knew that it was Sergio's first Champions league cup and he had heard Iker thank him a thousand times already.

He knew that Iker felt very guilty for his mistake with the first goal and he would be in Sergio's debt forever to repay that.  
Fabio grinned when he thought that Sergio surely would come up with a _nice way_ for Iker to repay his debt.

Everybody knew that Sergio was hot for Iker, they had always known that and now Iker owed _him_ one.

 _This was going to be fun,_ Fabio murmured to himself and he hugged Marcelo tight and thanked him for being the genius that he was.

Luka was already slightly wasted by the time they had reached the dressing room, since they had been drinking champagne on the field and Luka was a true lightweight when it came to alcohol.

Not as much as Cris, who never drank-but still they all knew that Luka could not handle his liquor at all.

Fabio took his clothes off and got into the hot shower, his body was weary and he knew that they would be in for a long night, flying back to Madrid and celebrating on Plaza Cibeles until morning.

He rinsed his body quickly since he knew the plane would leave in an hour and a half so they had to move rapidly and he hummed the Champions league song lazily whilst closing his eyes.

When he had washed his hair he suddenly felt two arms come over his naked waist and he felt a small head being pressed again his back.  
 _''Fab, don't sulk you played well tonight,''_ he heard Luka murmur and he grinned a bit.

''I'm _not_ sulking you drunken idiot, and get off me,'' he snapped a bit harsher then he wanted to, but the naked body pressed against his back gave him a very awkward feeling and he didn't want Luka so close to him. 

  
Luka pulled his arms back instantly like he had been burned and Fabio turned around and stared the Croatian in his amber colored eyes.

''You should drink a little too Fab, you're still way too uptight!  
It makes you all mean- and all that!!'' Luka said with a small smile on his lips, but his eyes were dark and angry.

''I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it,'' Fabio offered but Luka shook his head and stepped away from him and took the shower that was furthest away from Fabio.  
Alvaro Arbeloa took Luka's spot and turned the water a little hotter.

Alvaro always showered way too hot according to Xabi.  
''He needs a babysitter tonight,'' Fabio heard Alvaro say after a few minutes and he looked at his dark haired friend amused.

''Who does?'' he asked, already knowing the answer.  
''Lukita, he needs someone to babysit him otherwise he will fall of the bus or something like that,'' Alvaro mused and Fabio rolled his eyes.

''I agree, why don't we let Cris do it, since he doesn't drink,'' he joked, knowing damn well that Alvaro meant him.

''No you will be much better suited for the job, since you've been close to him these last few week- _very close._  
You will keep him in check,'' Alvaro said and to Fabio it sounded like an order and he didn't like it.

''But I wanna drink a bit too!  
I can't drink if I have to watch that _lunatic_ all night!'' he sputtered and he saw Sergio and Iker hugging again, for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

 _They needed a room,_ Fabio figured.  
''You can and you will,'' Alvaro ordered and Fabio took a deep sigh.

''But why _me??''_ he groaned and he turned the water off and grabbed a towel.  
''Because he wants you to do it, he trusts you Fab,''

''I don't like being ordered around by you- you're not my _captain_ Alvaro!'' Fabio snapped and to his surprise Alvaro kept smiling.

''No I'm not, but I am the _unseen_ puppet master behind all of you relationships so trust me on this: _Luka needs you,''_ Alvaro simply said and then he walked off to Xabi kissing him on his cheeks multiple times.

The way he had said that Luka needed him, sounded a bit suffocating to Fabio and he felt completely trapped.  
Maybe Alvaro wanted him to do it because they had both been divorced recently.

It was one of the reasons to why they were closer to each other lately then normal, and Fabio had liked being close to Luka but Alvaro's tone was a bit- _off._  
Fabio got dressed in record time and saw from the corner of his eye that Luka was downing another glass of champagne.

Yeah Fabio thought, this was going to be a very long night indeed.  
He walked toward Luka and took the bottle of champagne away from his friend and handed it to Isco who was sitting next to Luka.

''Hide this away from him will you,'' he hissed and Isco nodded compliant and slid the bottle under his seat.

By the time they had reached the plane however, Luka had found more champagne, a friendly gesture of Zidane ( damn that man ) and had drank half off it by himself.

Luka danced his way into the plane and fell down on a chair and closed his eyes for a second, not realizing that he was asleep in seconds.

Fabio sighed and sat down next to him, placing his bag under the chair in front of him and he gently tugged the champagne bottle from Luka's hands and handed it to Alvaro Morata and Isco who were sitting in front of them.

How Luka could sleep in such a hurricane of noise baffled Fabio, but he figured that Luka must have been pretty drunk already.  
He kept a close eye on his friend and saw him shiver a bit, clenching his hands into the air panicky.

Luka was probably just cold, or having a nightmare so Fabio tugged the blanket from his seat and wrapped it over Luka's quivering body gently.  
The blond Croatian instantly stopped shaking and grabbed Fabio's hand and squeezed it a bit.

Fabio wasn't sure if he was awake or not and it didn't matter to him.  
He had vowed to himself to take care of Luka tonight and he would keep that promise.

So he allowed Luka to hold his hand and watched his friend sleep all the way to Madrid.  
Cristiano stopped by after a little while and watched them with a cheeky grin.

''Shut up Cris, don't you even dare to laugh,'' Fabio warned him, his eyes icy.  
''I didn't _say anything_ Fab, just be careful with the booze tonight okay, you know what happened last time we won something,'' Cristiano smirked and Fabio felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

How _dared_ Cristiano bring this up again!  
He knew how sensitive Fabio was about that situation.

When they had won the Copa a little while ago, Fabio had gotten extremely drunk just like Luka.  
And in his _infinite retardese_ he had confessed to Cristiano that he had always been sort of hot for him.

Which Cristiano had remembered seeing as how that -bastard friend of his- never drank a sip of alcohol.  
Things had been a bit awkward after that confession, but they had talked it out and Cristiano had said that the whole thing had been forgotten.

But of course he loved to tease Fabio with it, but Fabio had enough of his shit.

''I cannot believe you are bringing that up again!  
I told you that it was just the booze and I was just lonely, Andrea had just left me!

And you dare to fucking tease me with this, while you know how much it embarrassed me?'' Fabio lashed out and Cristiano's face cringed a bit.

 _''Fab I didn't mean to-''_  
''Whatever, just leave me alone okay, its going to be a long night,''

Cristiano realized that there was no reasoning with his best friend at the moment so he took off and sat down next to Irina.  
''Why did you yell at him?'' a weary voice next to him suddenly asked.

_Oh great, Luka was up..._

''Cause he needs to mind his own fucking business.  
And I thought you were sleeping,'' Fabio murmured.

''I was but my ears tell me that the pilot is starting the landing and you know how much that hurts my ears.  
Hey is there any more champagne?'' he asked and he sat up, looking confused at the blanket over his body and Fabio's warm hand into his own.

''No there isn't,'' Fabio said and he noticed Luka staring at their conjoined hands so he quickly let him go.

''Did you give me this blanket?  
 _And why were we holding hands?''_ Luka babbled, his cheeks still red from the booze.

''I gave it to you yes, and you took _my_ hand in your dreams,''  
''Oh I see, well thanks for the blanket I guess,'' Luka mumbled, a bit embarrassed now and he leaned forward and twitched his fingers in Alvaro's hair.

''Ow Luka! What the hell are you doing!'' Alvaro whined and he slapped the hand of his hair quickly, while Isco giggled amused.  
''I need some more champagne, I know you got some so give it to me!'' he demanded and Alvaro looked at Fabio who was shaking his head quietly.

''No we're out dude, sorry,'' Isco mumbled but he refused to look Luka in the eye.  
Isco was such a terrible liar.

But somehow Luka bought it, which relieved Fabio, but only for a second because Luka got up from his chair, wriggled himself past Fabio, falling on his lap on the process, turning Fabio dark red and then he stormed off shouting trough the cabin that he needed more booze.

Fabio sighed deep, praying for patience and then he got up and followed Luka.  
 **''Who has booze guys?''** Luka shouted cheerfully and Fabio saw Dani handing a glass of champagne to Luka who took it eagerly.

Fabio lunched forward and grabbed the plastic glass and downed it himself, coughing a bit thanks to the sharp aftertaste.  
He had never cared for champagne, the taste was just disgusting to him.

''No fair Fab!!

Hand me another glass Dani!'' Luka said and Dani grinned and pulled another glass of champagne from his lap but Fabio pulled Luka backward and shouted to the whole plane that nobody was to give Luka any more booze until they had landed.

He was already drunk enough as it was.  
So everybody looked at him in amazement since Fabio _never_ shouted and did what he asked.

Luka went back to his seat, fuming from anger and he ignored Fabio the following half hour.  
Fabio sat down next to Pepe and sighed.

''You're such a good _babysitter_ Fab, he will hate you for it now but he is going to be thanking you tomorrow,'' Pepe said wisely and he wrapped his arm around his friend tight and smiled a bit.

''I hope so, he was pretty mad at me, and I don't like it when he is,''  
''Let him be mad, tomorrow he won't remember a thing anyway,'' Pepe shrugged casually and they started talking about the game and how happy they were.

When they got to Madrid and gathered into the party bus, Luka tried to escape Fabio's sight a couple of times but Fabio had placed his spies well.  
He followed Luka around-everywhere- and when he did manage to lose him, Iker or Sergio always pointed him into the right direction.

He got to the top of the bus and saw Luka standing on it, balancing dangerously close to the edge.  
Fabio acted on his instinct rather then his logic and he stormed forward and tugged Luka down instantly, taking him in his arms.

 **''Are you fucking crazy, you stupid blond idiot!!!''** he shouted and Luka just giggled a bit, almost unaware as to what had just happened, which enraged Fabio even more.  
 **''You could have died you fucking moron!!**

 **What if you had fallen of the fucking bus!!''** he screamed and Luka's eyes went a bit wider.

''But I didn't,'' he hiccuped, looking a bit ashamed now.  
''Thanks to _me_ you didn't no, but you could have!'' Fabio shouted and Luka's eyes got even wider then Fabio had ever seen them.

''Oh my god, _you love me,''_ he choked out and now it was Fabio's turn to laugh.  
''Yes of course I do Luka,'' he snorted and he shook his head and sighed heavily.

''No you do!  
Its why you worry over me so much, why you've spent almost all your time in my house after your divorce!!  
You're in love with me!'' Luka blurted out and Fabio felt his jaw drop.

''No I'm not!!'' he shouted back but Luka kept on grinning.  
''Yes you are, I can see it in your eyes!''

''Thats the booze talking Luka,'' Fabio stammered, hoping that someone would arrive to free him from this conversation but everybody left them alone.  
 _''Don't you dare lie to me,''_ Luka groaned, and he looked very serious and lucid now.

''I'm not lying to you!''  
''Yes you are! You know what, just leave me alone Fab, I don't like liars!'' Luka snapped and he walked away from Fabio and started dancing with Marcelo and Casemiro.

Xabi walked toward Fabio and wrapped his arm around him sympathetically.  
''Don't take it personally, he will be back,'' Xabi said, as if he had any clue as to why Luka was mad at Fabio.

''I don't wanna talk about this Xab, can't we just celebrate tonight and have fun?'' Fabio begged and Xabi handed him a beer and smiled.  
''Sure we can!''

So they had a great time and Fabio stayed far away from Luka until sunrise.  
When the bus ride was over he felt slightly light headed thanks to his exhaustion but he was not drunk at all.

They got back to the stadium and everybody scurried off back home.  
Luka could hardly stand on his feet and was being supported by Marcelo and Pepe.

Fabio sighed deep and mustered all his courage before he walked over there.  
''I'll take it from here, thanks guys,'' he said and he grabbed Luka from their arms and placed him in his car, and saw that Luka was sound asleep.

''All right, have a nice night,'' Pepe said and he and Marcelo drove off with a grin on their faces.  
Fabio got in his car and thanked the gods that he only had to drive for fifteen minutes to his house.

When they got to his house he got out of the car, walked around it and opened the door to Luka's seat.  
''Come on Lukita, work with me a little okay?'' he asked and he wrapped his arms around Luka's body and tugged him upward a bit.

Luka wouldn't budge at all, so Fabio mustered all his strength and carried him out of the car into his arms, like he would do with his daughter.  
It was a good thing Luka wasn't very heavy, he pondered.

He dragged him inside, feeling Luka's warm arms come around his neck and he smiled fondly.  
Then he placed him on his couch, not having the strength to drag him up the stairs to put him in the guest room.

He grabbed a blanket from his study and put it over Luka's body and he gently stroked his friends forehead comforting.  
Just when he wanted to leave he felt Luka take his hand and pulling him down with a surprising amount of force.

He fell down on the couch next to Luka, and allowed the small Croatian to wrap him in his arms.  
 _''Fab?''_ Luka's voice seemed to come from a great distance.

''Hm,'' he mumbled, feeling so goddamn tired he felt like he could sleep for a year.  
''Thank you, for taking care of me, and I'm sorry- _for shouting at you-''_ he explained and Fabio opened his eyes and looked Luka in his calm and caring eyes.

''I know, I'm sorry too.  
I was lying before, about that I didn't love you,'' Fabio admitted and Luka's eyes got a tad wider.

''Really?'' he mumbled, a reddish color flushing to his cheeks.

''Yes I think I've known for quite a while now.  
I was just to afraid to admit how I felt about you.

And then you almost fell off the bus tonight and I realized that I could have lost you, and that I do love you.  
So please forgive me for being an idiot,'' he smiled, his cheeks warm and Luka cupped them lovingly.

''I do forgive you, and I love you too,'' he said and he kissed Fabio's cheek.  
Just when Fabio wanted to lean in to kiss Luka's lips he noticed that his friends eyes were closed again and he was sound asleep.

He grinned, reminding himself that he could kiss Luka whenever he wanted after this anyway, kissed his cheek one last time and wrapped the blond into his arms tight.  
Luka's arms came around him and he placed his forehead against Fabio's chest.

Fabio smiled at him one last time before he fell asleep too.  
Completely happy and content.

They had won La Decima, and Fabio had won an ever better prize, something much more valuable.  
 _Luka's heart._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it guys, please leave a note about how you feel. 
> 
> I honestly believe that being drunk doesn't change who you are, it just reveals what you really feel or who you really are inside. 
> 
> So I hope this was okay. I kinda like it.


End file.
